thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Moon
This page is about Earth's major satellite in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. For the actual moon, see Moon. For the moons of Mars, see Phobos and Deimos. By the 30th century in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars, Earth's Moon is inhabited by humans. History The moon is generally impoverished, and known mostly for having an excellent music program and soccer players. Seventy six years ago, in approximately 2937, the populace of the moon rebelled, and attempted to move the moon away from the Earth to become an independent nation. However, this rebellion failed, and in retaliation for this rebellion, the Earth forced the youth of the moon to compete in a deadly game of intramural soccer once a year, known as Punishment Soccer, as well as other bloodsports, known as the Deathletics. The Moon's inhabitants continued to feel unrest, and some secretly continued to plot rebellion. In fear of even more punishment, other moon inhabitants secretly built an EMP to disable the moon's electronic systems in case the rebels ever attempted to move the moon again. Moon inhabitants were not allowed to leave the Moon unless they won Punishment Soccer (and possibly other blood sports), became a professional soccer player or received a recording contract in the music industry (which is even more treacherous than blood sport). Dale Treamain was once Lawbringer on the Moon for a time. At some point in the recent past (within Sparks Nevada's adult lifetime), there was a War for Earth's Moon. Mr. Horner fought in this war alongside Sparks Nevada. Also in the recent past, there was an outbreak of Pinocchiosis amongst the robot population of the moon. Mercy Laredo's brother, Dustin, was killed while trying to treat this outbreak. While walking the galaxy finding himself again after nearly turning evil, Cactoid Jim dismantled Punishment Soccer and instilled one of the best music programs in the galaxy. After Chicky Sullivan was elected President of Earth shortly after the events of Support Your Local Marshal and Good Jim, he decided to use the leftover parts from when the Moon's residents attempted to escape the Earth's atmosphere during the rebellion to re-mobilize the moon. He mechanized it to the point where Chicky was able to upload his consciousness to the moon, becoming the moon, in essence. He also forced most, or perhaps all, of the moon's inhabitants to become cyborgs, seriously harming or killing much of the population. He claimed that some of them are "way better than okay" however. In Moonfaker, Chicky then moved the moon to Mars, in a plan to use the leftover weaponry from the war between the Science Beings and Technology Beings in War of the World / Do the Fight Thing to blow up the Earth and the USSA fleets, then make his escape. Sparks Nevada, Croach the Tracker, The Red Plains Rider and Pemily Stallwark took The Marshal Station to the Moon in order to stop Chicky. Pemily was able to deploy the EMP, stopping Chicky, the moon's machinery, and possibly disabling all of the Cyborg peoples of the Moon in the process. Sparks Nevada had Pemily appointed as Marshal of the Moon after she saved it from Chicky. Presumably, either the USSA was able to move the moon back to orbiting the correct planet, or perhaps the Barkeep used The Force Galactic for its return. After the devastation brought on by Chicky Sullivan, Pemily mentioned in ''Crisis on Infinite Marses part 1'' that the remaining people of the moon rebuilt, and turned their primary industry to rocket ship manufacturing. Notable Moon People *Pemily Stallwark - teenage killing machine, recent winner of Punishment Soccer. *Yeera - Pemily Stallwark's boyfriend during the last Punishment Soccer, who is now a clone, living on Mars and playing regular soccer. * Dolores County, a cyborg and current deputy on the moon Bloodsports Moon inhabitants were forced to participate in at least two forms of bloodsports during the Deathletics, which were broadcast across the galaxy before being dismantled by Cactoid Jim. *Death Tag, mentioned by Pemily Stallwark in ''Mutiny on the Bounty Hunter, ''which was for children aged 12 and under. *Punishment Soccer Category:Sparks Nevada Locations